Deep Lust
by Sariabo
Summary: One day Wendy was trying to practice making potions from what Grandeeney taught her. Lucy volunteered to test out one of them but the effects were unexpected. WARNING: Lemons, rape-esque scenes, cussing, and possible violence! Don't Like, Don't read!


Deep Lust

AN: alright everyone, this is my second Lemon and I am going to warn you, it will have rape-esque scenes, swearing, possible violence. Along with full blown Lemons. If you don't like, don't read! I only take credit for the idea of the story! Also, I'm not sure if Grandeeney or Wendy really use potions but it's just for the sake of the story.

"_" speaking

'_' Thinking

Summary: One day Wendy was trying to practice making potions from what Grandeeney taught her. Lucy volunteered to test out one of them but the effects were unexpected. [I don't want to give too much away]

"So what exactly does this potion do, Wendy?" the skeptic blonde asked while observing the swirling colors.

Wendy placed the glass bottle down. "Well, Grandeeney said that it's a potion of luck so I'm hoping that I got it right or it wouldn't be much of a lucky potion would it?" they all chuckled at her poor pun.

"what exactly does 'Luck' entail? That's a pretty broad term, ya'know?" Lucy seemed fascinated with this. She looked through the pretty light green liquid. Wendy quickly grabbed it from her dear friend.

"Well, it's supposed to increase luck. So I'm assuming increasing the odds of winning a fight, finding money, having good things happen to you, things like that. I think the odds are better the more you drink. For instance, if you drank a sip, you'll be finding money randomly on the road. If you drank half the bottle you'd be having all sorts of good fortune." She gently put the potion down. "Like I said, that's what it's _supposed_ to do. There's no guarantee, so I need to test it out somehow…"

Lucy quickly raised her hand, "I'd LOVE to test it! Gimmee gimmee gimmee!" Before the Sky dragon slayer could say a word, Lucy had the bottle in her hand and to her lips. She took one gulp and put it down. "AH, doesn't taste too bad. It taste like-" she was cut off by Gray.

"Oh hey, Lucy, I accidentally bought two of these cakes and I thought maybe you'd like one?"

The two girls exchanged a glance. "Eh, sure, Gray. Thanks!" she took the cake and he left. "do you think that was a coincidence?"

"I'm not sure. That one's hard to tell. Let's see if something else happens soon. I'll count how many good things happen in the next hour and we'll know if this things works."

Within the next hour, Lucy found 1000 J on the ground, got free cake(It was decided to be a good fortune since Mira rarely messes up an order), won an arm wrestling match against Natsu, missed the rain on her way home, and when she dropped her bag she was able to get it back after twenty minutes of leaving it alone.

"it's official, that thing works!" Lucy bounced with glee. "I wonder what would happen if I drank the whole thing?"

"I wouln't risk it. It's the whole thing of too much of one thing can be bad for you. Now, I don't want you drinking anymore of this, alright? I'm going to see Grandeeney tomorrow and learn some more about this. Imagine if I could make potions that could increase our strengths and magic skills! I'm super excited!"

Lucy sighed, "Alright, Wendy, I think I'm going to head home now, I have to work on my novel since I told Levy that the next chapter should be done in two days!" With that she made her leave.

Lucy entered her apartment and shut the door softly. She made sure to look around to see if she had any "Unwanted visitors" like there usually are. 'Gee, I kind of feel bad for playing that trick on her, but I really want to know what would happen.' She pulled out the glass of green liquid and stared at it. 'I know I'll get busted soon since Grandeeney would know it's a fake.' Silence filled the room as she opened the bottle and chugged it. "Alright, time to go and win some money!"

2 am hit and Lucy wandered home with a purse loaded of money she had won from the casino. "Woooooo that was awesome! Now I've got money for rent! And a little extra for new clothes, heh heh heh." She made it to the front door before a force grabbed her from behind and pinned her against the wall. "Wha-"

"Hey there, Lucy." A husky, hungry voice spoke. With the lighting it was hard to see exactly who it was, but she could make out spikey hair, which didn't limit it down at all. "I've been watching you for a while, and I just wanted to tell you." He paused and leaned his face to her neck, "I want you." Fear overcame Lucy as she tried to push him away, but it was futile. He kissed her neck and kissed upto her jawline. His hand lowered from her back to her ass while his pelvis pressed against her own.

"Please, stop this or I'll make you stop." She threatened.

"Oh, you're threatening me in this situation? What're you gonna do, use these guys?" he held up her keys. She stopped struggling, knowing she wasn't going to win this fight. The man picked her up and brought her upstairs and into her room. Slamming her onto her bed, he took her lips to his. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't. She accepted it and began to kiss back. He tried to deepen the kiss but she wouldn't let him. In retaliation he hiked up her skirt and put his hand in her nether region. She gasped as he took his opportunity to deepen the kiss. He took off her shirt and pulled down her bra. Firmly taking one by his hand, he began to pinch her nipples.

"For someone who was so against this, your nipples sure are hard." He interrupted the kiss.

"sh-shut up!" She yelled, suddenly getting shy. She has to admit, it does feel good, but it's still by a stranger and not who she really wanted it to be. He took off her underwear and pulled her legs apart. "What're you doing?" Ignoring her words he helped himself to her nether parts, making sure to lick every part. Lucy yelped trying to not enjoy any part of what was happening, but lie before it felt too good. Never-ending moans escaped her mouth as he plunged his tongue into her entrance. "ah~ no-" she felt something happening in her lower stomach. "AHHH!" she loudly moaned as her back arched into her bed. Her legs were still shaking when the man put his finger in her. "no, I can't take anymore!" He sat her up against his chest as he continued his ministrations with his hand. First it was one digit, then two, then three. He slowly began to increase the speed of his movement. Lucy just rested against his chest, breathing heavily and moaning every time he managed to hit her special spot. He lifted her head with his free hand and gave her a kiss. This kiss was different from the one before, it was softer, more feelings were poured into this one. He then nuzzled his head to the crook of her neck, "Lucy, I've loved you for a long time." The combination of his fingering, the kiss and his sweet words were enough to send her off again on another moment of euphoria. She was pretty exhausted by now and just decided to rest against him till she calmed down. Her eyes started to droop, but her rest was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Damn you, I wanted to get to her first!" shouted a familiar voice. A ball of fire came from the doorway as an ice shield blocked the attack.

"Gray? Natsu?"


End file.
